The Way Wind Scatters Weeds
by Akita-J
Summary: Ava could never convince the final Dandelion leader, which is you the player, to join the Dandelions. So she turns to the one person who would never betray her. One of her leaders betrayed her ultimately causing her death during the battle. This new leader saw this. How dare this betrayer kill his sister. My name is Ventus and I will find the traitor.


**I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Franchise or any of the game related content. I am just writing out some of the theories I have.**

* * *

"Oh, it's you from before...", I say as I approach

I see you. You look about as worn down as I feel. We never wanted the keyblade war to happen. If only I could have completed my role. I wish I did then we would not be forced into a battle that never should have happened. I look at you and realize you were the one from that time. You were the one with the Dandelion girl that day the bell chimed. The beginning of the end. I look upon your tattered disheveled state. Why didn't you go with the Dandelions? You must know I have to fight anyone not within my union, much to my regret.

"You're already pretty beaten up, aren't you? Are you okay?" I said.

Maybe I should put you out of your misery. You don't look like you want to see anymore death. I agree completely. How could things have gotten to this? I remember a time when we were all so close. When we were all practically a big happy family. Me, Ava, Invi, Ira, Aced, Luxu, and the Master. How could have things gone so wrong? No I will not kill you. We don't need any more death related to this tragedy. I'll just knock you out so you will be involved in no more battles.

You nod to me indicating you are okay.

"Oh, so we can do it then, right?" I say before I ready my weapon.

You look shocked. You seem to have slight fear in your eyes, but I see more determination than fear. I'm glad this war has not broken your spirit.

"Yeah, this is a battlefield after all." I say mostly to myself as I wish there was some sort of alternative to our battle.

You prepare for battle with a strength and determination that I do not have. You may not be able to tell but I am holding back against you. One you are already hurt and two I just want to force you not to fight. It seems my power is not enough to knock you down. I need to knock you out before one of the other fortellers finds you, but I seem to be failing. Oh no. Looks like Ira is on his way.

"Whoa, you're tough!" I say.

I sure hope Ira doesn't kill you. You are a very powerful wielder and you have a strong light to you. You care too much and that is why you are here. It would be a waste for him to kill you.

I put away my keyblade, "If I'm going to actually put in a real effort to stop things getting sketchy, I'll pass."

With that said I run as fast as my legs can carry me. I don't look back. I don't want to see your death dealt to you at the hands of my adopted older brother. All us Union masters, or former union masters I should say, were once orphans. We were all adopted by the master of masters who gifted us with the names we go by now. Our master, no our father, how could he just abandon us when he knew this was going to happen? I rip off the mask gifted to me by our master and scream in horror at all the blood shed at my foolish attempt to bring him back. It's my fault. I'm the traitor, even if I hadn't known it at the time. I left my designated path to find the master when I couldn't figure out the mystery behind the lost page. That is what set this war in motion not any hidden traitor.

No. That's not right either. There was a traitor. I just don't believe them to be one of us fortellers. Someone gave us those bangles to give to each of our unions...

"Gula?" I heard someone call.

I turn to see Ava staring down at me Keyblade in hand.

"You here to finish me off?" I asked her, "Just do it. I won't fight you."

"Gula..." Ava says while pointing a keyblade at me with shaking hands.

"Do it! What's stopping you!" I exclaimed in hysterics.

"I love you, little brother." Ava says, tears streaming down her face as she goes in for the final blow.

I close my eyes readying myself for the Abyss that is call death, but nothing happens. I open my eyes to see Ava's keyblade impaled into the ground next to my head. She passes me a green book.

"What is this?" I ask in confusion.

"My final Dandelion master never accepted their role as a Dandelion." Ava told me, "There may have been no traitor among us foretellers, but their may be one among my Dandelions. Also, I can't let you die! We're twins we've been together through everything, even before we became foretellers."

"What about you?" I asked, "We could escape together."

"No...", Ava said, "We couldn't. I'll be dead by the end of the day regardless of whether I survive the battle or not."

"What do you mean?"

"I ingested a slow acting poison that slowly attacks my organs. I'm not sure how though. What I do know is that I was betrayed. This poison has no known cure." She explained.

"Ava..." I said.

"No Ven... Call me Aria. I want to be known by my true name for at least my final moments" Aria said while taking off her mask and hood to reveal her sandy blond hair. She slumped down against her keyblade. She was obviously breathing harder now then before.

"Ari..." I say with as much love as I can without breaking down into tears.

"Don't cry, Ventus..." Aria said, while coughing up blood onto her pink tunic, "Remeber what mom always told us?"

"Yes", I said.

"As constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved. And my love will shine within you and help you make your dreams come true. So even if I'm gone I'm still there in your heart... *cough*... In your light..." Ari says as the light blinks out from her eyes.

"No. Ari don't go!" I scream as tears flow down my face.

"I'm sorry Ven... But there is no more time..." Aria says as she takes her last breath."

I hold on to her and cry. "Don't worry Ari. I promise to find the Dandelion who poisoned you and make sure they spread no more darkness."


End file.
